


【SD】男子篮球手的日常6（仙藤）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [5]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Relationships: 仙藤
Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840036





	【SD】男子篮球手的日常6（仙藤）

一、男子篮球手与女装大佬

“艹你大爷！”

“冷静！冷静！”

“凭什么每次都让我演女孩儿！老子不干了！”

“你好看啊。”

“好看的多了，阿神呢？流川呢？”

“我们是经过多方综合考量的，你比他们都合适。”

“说服我。”

“嗯……身高。”

“滚啊！！！！！！！！”

二、男子篮球手与戏剧节

藤真健司，球员兼教练之外另一个身份是著名的大个儿表演艺术家，粉丝搜集整理的履历表上有自幼稚园开始的历年大小节日文艺汇演主角担当，无一例外，都是女主角。

谁让他就读的是一条龙男校，又有一个执着古代爱情故事二十年的指导老师。

此刻藤真正憋憋屈屈地描眉画眼，第一万次认真而深刻地吐槽：“老师，您是变态吧？”

“都是命中注定，不然为什么好好的神奈川体育联合会不举办运动会偏要搞个戏剧节呢？一定是听说过咱们的大名……”老师边挑戏服边第一万零一次劝说他的台柱子换裙子。

“您塞钱了吧。”藤真皱眉，“中国古代有穿百褶裙的吗？”

“哪需要塞钱啊，新任会长是我小姨子。”老师拉出一排绿色系纱裙，“挑一件。”

“这个，那个，那个这个……”藤真绕着衣架溜达，熟稔地挑出几件往老师胳膊上一搭，顺便坚持不懈企图转移老师的目标。“我听说湘北有个小桑田，标准美少女身高……”

“咱们社戏服都是按你的身材定制的。”老师把藤真送进更衣室。

“陵南的小越野，身材和我差不多。”藤真机械地脱掉校服，套上新做的纱裙，一照镜子，立刻钻出来抱怨，“太薄，露点了。”

“不止身材，还得和男主角有cp感，男主角说了就喜欢你。”老师打量着肉隐肉现的藤真，坏笑着打开社团百宝箱，“胸贴、胸罩、硅胶，自己选。”

“男主角还有意见？吉泽那小子敢不同意，我打死他。”藤真从书包里拿出一盒创口贴，不带假胸是他的底线。

“拜托，这次是体育联合会办的戏剧节，参演咱这出戏的都是你们打篮球的。”老师退后几步，指挥藤真左右转动展示新装，“真好看。”

惯例东拉西扯一番的时间的里，藤真已经装扮好全套行头，按照老师的指导精神便是“女装你一个，精彩我全社。”

老师显然非常满意，大美人就是每次都有新惊喜。

藤真试完戏服立刻卸妆，抬头看一眼钟，问：“男主角呢？马上门卫大爷就来赶人了，他怎么还不出现？”

老师把新修的剧本装进藤真包里，笑着答：“训练迟到，被教练罚扫操场，怕是赶不过来了。”

“得，又是个自由散漫的。”藤真咂摸着老师那句“男主角说了就喜欢你”，十六核大脑飞速转动，“仙道彰是您的哪个远房亲戚？”

三、男子篮球手与历史改编剧

《霸王别姬》，藤真健司饰虞姬，牧绅一饰项羽，仙道彰饰韩信。

男女主角四目相对，久久无言。

“嗯……”

“闭嘴。”

“嗯。”

藤真万万没想到，牧竟然是自己的戏迷，而戏剧社的负责老师是牧绅一的球迷，于是以权谋私把他俩安排成了一对。

“追星狗，哼！”藤真咬牙切齿，对着剧本棒读，“霸王呀，点背不能怨社会，命苦不能怨政府，如今四面楚歌，您可长点心吧……”转头对老师吐槽，“这台词谁写的？是真嫌被打得不够啊。”

仙道在后面高高举手：“我写的！”

藤真脸一黑：“难怪韩信和虞姬还特么有感情线……”手一招叫来扮演小兵的长人军团，“揍他。”

“我也觉得这个剧本不好。”牧心想，不愧是我，偶像面前照样冷静沉着，嗯，还得提点有建设性的意见，“改编不是胡编……”

藤真正在气头上，一言不合就把剧本朝牧甩了过去：“不要以为我打不过你就不敢打你！”哗啦啦翻出几年前演出过的经典版剧本，掷地有声一声吼，“我虞姬虽然万人迷，但必须忠贞不二！”

仙道从一堆手手脚脚中钻了出来，惨绝人寰嗷嗷叫：“我反对这门婚事！”

指导老师表示小场面，和“人前贵族绅士、人后暴躁女王”的藤真小朋友斗智斗勇十几年，习惯了。

——本来也没想用仙道的剧本，就想逗逗他们而已。

老师笑嘻嘻看热闹，不住感叹：“大不列颠有位姓邓的哲人曾经说过，年轻真好，可以感受爱的刺痛。”可能是中年人的恶趣味。

四、男子篮球手与台前幕后

霸王豪饮悲歌：“力拔山兮气盖世，时不利兮骓不逝。骓不逝兮可奈何，虞兮虞兮奈若何！”

哗~~~掌声雷动。

虞姬的剑顺着曲调和歌横在颈项，眼里是不舍与眷恋，手腕一转却是去意决绝：“汉兵已略地，四方楚歌声，大王意气尽，贱妾何聊生。”

哗~~~~~掌声雷雷动。

配乐戛然而止。

光线聚焦，观众翘首凝望，只见那霸王就手隔开虞姬吻颈的剑，温言道：“直到最后一刻都不能轻言放弃，放弃的话，一切就都结束了。”

三井在观众席领掌：“这词儿我写的！哦~~~~~~说得太好了！”

“你抄的。”流川嘟囔一句。

乐声再起，群情激昂，虞姬回握霸王：“咱们回江东去，重整河山待后生。”

另一束灯光打向舞台另一边，韩信端坐军中，气定神闲饮茶，笑道：“想得美。”

幕布缓缓拉上，主持人上台讲串场词，仙道趁着灯光昏暗很轻地啄了藤真一下：“恭喜最佳女主角。”扭头就跑。

然后就被眼明手快的牧逮了回来：“一起谢幕。”

幕布再次拉开，介绍演职人员，最后的最后，藤真拿起话筒：“我想感谢我的男朋友，在排演时始终忍受我的坏脾气，我永远喜欢仙道彰。ps，我是最佳男主角。”

“这句也是抄的。”又是流川打着哈欠嘟囔一句。

五、男子篮球手与假戏真做

戏剧社指导老师最近沉迷综艺节目，成天把“也不知道谁规定的”挂在嘴边，一拍屁股，决定排一出《吻戏篇》。

“好了不用说了又是我我懂。”藤真一脸生无可恋，“也不怕教坏小孩子……”

吉泽开始刷牙，老师不好意思地拍拍他的肩：“很遗憾，男主角又不是你。”

藤真问：“那是谁啊？”

仙道高高举手：“是我！”

“呃……”藤真无奈地翻白眼，“我反对。”

“反对无效。”老师给他们放原片，在一片哄堂大笑中喊道，“好好学借位！”

“好嘞！”仙道认真挑选口香糖，得意得很，“我特别会做假动作。”

收拾好排演室，随着一声“开始”，仙道将藤真搂进怀中，身子一侧避开镜头，只见仙道抱着藤真摇头晃脑，藤真的脚抽动了两下，老师拍案叫好：“快看，多逼真啊！”

——未完无续——


End file.
